Plan B
by meowdersmap
Summary: Draco swears he doesn't need Hermione. But every night, it's just the same ... he just can't get enough of her. DHr ; Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING but the plot. Leave a review pl0x! c; Rated M for mild language.


Plan B

_**Fanfic based on the song: B-Team by Marianas Trench**_

'It's past midnight, where the hell is she?' Draco wonders as he sits in his empty head boy room, frustrated. He's been there waiting since he retreated back to his room after dinner at about eight. It was half past twelve and he was growing impatient. As he continues to think more deeply, his frustration disappears, quickly replaced by an unfamiliar sense of worry as to where she is. Negative thoughts of Hermione's well-being swarm around his head, causing him to grow nauseous and fidgety.

'What is this?' He asks himself as he snaps out of it, 'What is she doing to me?' The mere thought of knowing that he's begun to care makes Draco feel strangely uneasy, as if he knows he should, but knows he shouldn't at the same time. He runs his hands roughly through his hair, getting angrier, not only because Hermione's late for their usual midnight "rendezvous", but because he realizes he's fallen too far. But he'd never admit it. They had agreed that it was all just friends with benefits, and nothing more.

_Nothing more than sex._

_**And I'll never tell, never tell how I fell for it. I never fell before…**_

After what seemed like hours of silence and darkness, Draco hears a silent creak of his door. He doesn't need to look up to know that the slim silhouette walking towards him was Hermione Granger.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked a little too possessively, the words coming out as more of a demand than a question. His head hanging still, and his elbows resting upon his knees.

"Just head girl business," Hermione breathed out, barely audible, catching a glimmer of his silver hair as the bright white moon ray gently settled upon it.

"What kind of head girl business?" Draco managed to mumble out, feeling her stare. He turned the back of his head towards her, refusing to look up at where she stood.

Standing in her exact spot, she looked down at the still body, then over to the window as she snorted, "And what is that to you, Malfoy?" She said, and then in a teasing voice continues, "Why, did you miss me?"

Feeling the smirk plastered on her face, he told himself as much as he'd like to tell the truth, he can't. He can't lose; he can't expose too much of himself. Pushing aside his previous thoughts, he looked up wearing his own signature smirk, and retorted, "Don't flatter yourself, Granger. I do this for you, seeing you seem to desperately need your daily shag. Let's just get it done with so I can get my sleep," pausing, then pushing himself to say, "I'm trying to be nice here."

Hermione chuckled darkly as a response, and began unbuttoning her shirt and slowly straddling Draco. Meanwhile, he loosens his tie and brings his lips up to Hermione's as his hands rests sensually on her hips. The daily routine begins once again without another word said.

_He could forget about her anytime._

* * *

_**3, 2, 1, you get right up and I'm the one done.**_

After they came down from their high, they lay silently beside each other, trying to regain normal breathing patterns. As soon as the panting slowed, and the room was once again dead quiet, Hermione got up quietly and began gathering her clothes. She never bothered getting dressed as her room was just across the hall.

Draco watches her silently; cold grey eyes following her every move. As her hand reaches for the doorknob, he angrily sat up and blurted,

"Can't you stay?"

_He cursed at himself silently. He didn't need her._

_**You never say yes, not quite no, say just enough to make me not go.**_

She turns around swiftly, no sign of shock on her face.

"Draco, we go through this every night," She replies nonchalantly.

Draco. He hates the way she says it. The way it dances off her tongue so smoothly, like first names didn't matter in their situation. But it did. To him it did. But she doesn't realize that.

"Look, I enjoy your company, Draco…"

_Yes._

"But… I told you, we just… we can't happen."

_No._

Draco's gaze remains fixated on her face, showing no sign of emotion. Hermione steps toward him, like she does every night.

He flinches.

_He was not in love with her or anything._

_**You choose your words, careful voice, and in the end I'm not the best choice.**_

She gently touches his pale face, feeling his jaws tighten. She calmly whispers, "Draco, I love you, but…"

She hesitates, not sure what to say to him tonight. She nervously bites her lower lip, and begins slowly,

"Look, it's just… I love that you're always here for me when I need to relieve some stress. And I'd love to be with someone like you, but you're just –"

"Just go." Draco says, not wanting to hear another word. He turned to the other side of the bed, back against Hermione. He lowers his head into his palms and rubs his eyes.

"You should go, Granger. I need to get to sleep," He grumbles. Then he looks slightly over his shoulder and says in a flat voice, "Don't forget to close the door."

Hermione's face falls, she sits for bit, staring at the man who wanted nothing more than for her to stay, but being stubborn, never admitting it for than once. And she knows that.

She finally gets up and walks soundly across the room. Walking through the door, she turns and looks at him again. She sees him staring out the window, his body tense and not moving. Just like every night. And with a sad sigh, she walks out and silently shuts the door, leaving Draco to nothing but dead silence again. He stares into space as he spends the rest of the night sitting there, letting his mind wander. Another night lost without a wink of sleep.

_He had plenty of people to go to, Granger was nothing special._

_**You say you want someone just like me, so then why am I your plan, why am I your plan, why am I your plan B?**_

* * *

The next morning, he tells himself that he really didn't need her. He's Draco Malfoy. He can get any girl he wants. He gets dressed and goes to the dining hall for breakfast. He strictly told himself to not look over at _her_ table. But as she walks in laughing, his gaze can't help but run over to her. The moment he laid his eyes on her, all he wanted was to keep her to himself and be the only one to hear her laugh. Her bushy hair, her brown eyes, her cute button nose, her rosy cheeks; they all belonged to him. Hermione caught his gaze, and instantly gave him a warm smile.

He tried to smile back, but just looked down at his food. He just knew in the back of his mind that her smile disappeared, and he suddenly gave a shit and felt bad.

He cared.

Fuck.

* * *

Muted footsteps padded across the carpet floor to where he sat at the edge of his bed. Her hand ran through his hair softly, pulling his lips to her.

Brushing against his soft familiar lips, she whispers, "Did you miss me?"

_But he just kept going back for more._

**A/N: **So I realized that this may seem a bit rushed. But I hope you enjoyed it, and if you'd like, leave me an opinion of yours. Something you'd like to see. Anything. (: **A big thank you to my brother, Daniel, who had but one thing to say after reading it: "Dumbledore would not approve of this." Thank you for making my day.**


End file.
